How Much I Love You
by Case-Chan
Summary: I do not own Ouran! This is a little story about what happens when Haruhi gets a little wiff of romance, and makes the choice to take her and Tamaki's relationship to the next level. She wants to have sex. What will happen when she voices what she wants to him? How will their first time go? . Set after the manga Rated M for Lemons in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yooo, Nice to see you if you're reading this and thank you in advance for doing so! This is my first published fanfiction and it has taken forever and a day to upload it, as I wrote it a year ago and didn't bother with it haha. Well, please R&R I'd love to hear from you! Also, this won't exceed 8 chapters unless I say so hehehe. This is my first fic so it's really sucky and short:P. && Sorry that it's a mixture of 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person. Rated M for Lemons later on! Those with virgin eyes and imaginations DO NOT READ! **

_Haruhi's POV:_

It's been nearly 6 months since I moved to America, along with Tamaki-senpai and the rest of the Ouran High School Host Club.

Although I have to admit I'm happy that they'd come all this way so as not to break up the host club, they got on my nerves on a daily basis. They never leave my house! And on more than one occasion, Hikaru and/or Kaoru had broken something.

Today, however, it had been easier than most days to get them all to go home. Well, except for Tamaki-senpai, who said (more like begged) he wanted to watch a movie with me before he retired to his own apartment right next door. He went on and on about how I studied too much and I never paid him enough attention. Idiot. I told him before we even got here that came to _study_ not _play_. Even so… I couldn't refuse the puppy-dog eyes.

And I do suppose it _could _be true that we didn't see each other as much as couples should, and I _guess_ I could say that—I missed him. He just irritated her so much that sometimes she forgot _why_ she loved a fool like him. She did feel bad about thinking that though, because eventually she'd remember his sweet words and kind, boyish personality. How he'd always made her smile despite herself, and his contagious optimism. She'd never admit that to him though; at least not such an embellished version. He'd never let her forget it that's for sure.. But yes, she loved him. Very much indeed. I sighed and plopped down on the couch as he put the movie into the little DVD player beneath my medium-sized TV.

"What kind of movie is it senpai?" I asked, speaking around the handful of popcorn in my mouth. He turned and walked over to the love seat, plopping down next to me and throwing one long arm over my shoulder draping it over the back of the couch.

"It's an American romance." I cringed away from his body to glare at him.

"You know I hate romance movies Tamaki-senpai." I grumbled angrily.

"Haruuhhhhhiiiii! Don't look so scary! It was the only one I could find! And when I read the back it looked so beautiful I just HAD to rent it! Just give it a chance! Plus, it'd be a great way to improve your English!" I ignored his familiar routine, rolling my eyes. Romance movies were too cliché for me. It was always fall in love and live happily ever after. Yeah and then what? What happens after? Oh well.. Tamaki-senpai was a hopeless romantic, so she just learned to shrug off the doubts.

**OoO**

An hour into the movie, the couple had fallen in love and were in the woman's home when suddenly, Tamaki-senpai stretched and lifted off the couch; saying something about needing a drink. Within minutes of him leaving the room, the couple on-screen had taken their little affair to the bedroom. They had begun kissing feverishly on the bed and peeling off each other's clothes.

_How weird it would be if Tamaki-senpai and I ever did such embarrassing things!_

_Only…_would _that be weird_? A mental image of the both of us together skidded across my mind. Hmmmmm….

I gasped and heat leapt into my cheeks. Thinking that just now…. _Could it be that it not only _wouldn't_ be that weird, but I actually might _want_ to have Tamaki-senpai touch me like that? With all that love…..?_

_Whaa—_Shame _on you for thinking such embarrassing things!_ The more I tried to push the thoughts away, the bigger and more frequent they became. Could it really be that.. I… _ wanted_ to have sex with him? _I_ wanted to have_ do it_ with that lanky, blood-haired…..idiot?

I rose slowly and walked to the kitchen. Am I really gonna admit this to him? My legs are moving on their own. Do I really want this? It's too late to turn back. No. I…..want this. I want to show him that he _means_ something. Instead of pushing him away, for once, I want to face him, and embrace him with everything I have.

What if he laughs? What if he doesn't want me? Shit! Its too late, I'm already here.

"S-Senpai—" His head lifted and he stared at me in surprise. He turned his full attention away from the tea kettle and cup that he was about to fill to train his violet eyes on me.

"Oh! Haruhi! I was coming right back!" I took a few breaths and regained my resolve as the words fell out.

I wanna do it with you Tamaki-senpai." I said finally. Well. There it was.

_Mini Tamaki POV:_

He looked at Haruhi, and it took him a second to register exactly what she had said. He had been too busy gazing into her beautiful large round brown eyes, framed by her now long and soft medium brown hair. W- wait—Did she just say-?!

_Haruhi POV:_

He looked at me a split second before his head launched back and blood flew from his nose. He'd fainted. JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

**A/N: Ahhh Haruhi, blunt as ever I see. I hope it wasn't too OOC, I mean this topic would obviously call for a little bit a of difference in personality, but I hope I did an alright job of Haruhi so far! Well this chapter took me extremely long to type, I guess I just have a short attention span. Fufufufu. Well tell me what you think! And until next time, Case 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I'm really sorry again for the confusing POV changes I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote the first chapter:/ Good news though, this one is completely in 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** person (I get them confused I think its 2****nd**** since we don't go into Tamaki's thoughts quite yet.), no exceptions! Thank god! Well I learned something today, and that is that I suck at summaries. And I didn't disclaim Ouran in th first chapter. Thank god I could put it in the summary though. Welp here's chapter 2! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. This story is for entertainment only!**

Tamaki awoke to see Haruhi's face looming over his own, eyebrows pinched together in worry. Long wisps of her chocolate hair tickled his cheeks. It had taken Hikaru and Kaoru probably almost a week to convince her to grow out her hair before she finally gave in. That was about 5 months ago, when they were still settling in. She was so beautiful. And cute too. Heh, just now she had asked him—

Tamaki's face flooded with color and he hurriedly sat up, nearly knocking heads with Haruhi.

"Are you alright senpai?" Haruhi said, eyes displaying clear concern.

"Ah—Haruhi—What would make you say that?" He stammered. Haruhi simply eyed him blankly.

"Well you're bleeding so—"

"No—Not.. Not that. T—The other thing." He mumbled, eyes avoiding her own.

"Oh—well I suppose that was kinda sudden, wasn't it? It's just—" Haruhi trailed off and she pushed away from the floor, standing up. Tamaki did the same, grabbing a paper towel from the counter to wipe the blood from his nose. Haruhi groped for another reason than just wanting to, but came up with nothing. She just wasn't good at this sort of thing. She decided that being straight-forward would be the best course of action in a situation like this. "Well, because I want to." She blushed, looking up at Tamaki thoughtfully, whose own face now flamed.

"That's—that's a big step Haruhi—I mean you're just now getting used to kissing…" Tamaki had to smile a little, thinking of their sweet kisses. "Are you sure you're ready?" Haruhi's face began to exhibit annoyance, and she crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes.

"I'll be the one to decide if I'm ready or not, senpai." He immediately fluttered over to her.

"Oh Haruhi don't be angry! I'm just worried that you may not know what you're getting yourself into. And I'm not your senpai! In America, they don't have honorifics like that!" He sighed. "I—I just don't want you to regret being with me." Haruhi rubbed her arm self-consciously.

"Do—do you even want to senpai? I mean, I know that my body isn't very curvy and feminine and—and I may not be beautiful—"Tamaki put one hand over her mouth and the other firmly on her shoulder. His face was now flushed with intense fervor.

"Stop this Haurhi! To me, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, and every day you get more and more stunning. So please! Don't talk about yourself in such a contemptuous manner!" The hand over her mouth went to cup her face. "Try to be more confident in yourself." He murmured, smiling slightly at her.

Haruhi was shocked, to say the least. Tamaki-senpai had never told her such things before. Normally, he'd just look at her adoringly; like she was some sort of prize: an expensive piece of jewelry, a chain of gold, or silver. But never had he ever uttered such sweet words before. Warmth crept up her face, and for the first time in maybe her whole life, she felt completely feminine and pretty. Her eyes cast downward.

"Yes Haurhi, I—" He stuttered a bit "I would like to engage in that sort of _activity_ with you. I just want you to be sure. You can never get your virginity back, and I don't want to just take it from you." Tamaki's face flushed uncontrollably at his confession. Haruhi took his other hand and held it tightly in both of hers, looking up and into his violet eyes head-on for the second time today.

"While it's true that I don't know much about the subject, It's not like it's completely foreign to me. I have thought of it before. It's just that whenever it came down to me and you, I would just think something like: _No Way! _Now…I get this warm feeling that makes me blush and my heart beat faster. And I—" Haruhi squeezed his large hand. "I want my first time to be with Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki's head flew back once again, another spurt of blood shooting from his nose.

Here we go again….

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2! After this it gets a bit more serious haha. Ugh this being my first fanfiction, to be frank with you.. I think it sucks compared to my others I'm working on now! I'm doing my best to add some of the experience I've gained in the past year to elongate it and make it better in any way. Well can't wait to hear what you think! Don't be shy! Until next time—Case3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyyy! I got bored so I'm gonna update twice in one day! Also, that previous chapter was really short so I thought I should you guys deserved another chapter. Plus, you might want me to just get to the point with the lemons already fufufu. In due time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. This story is for entertainment only!**

"Tamaki-senpai!" Although he hadn't fallen down completely this time, Tamaki was still weak-kneed as he clutched his nose and tilted his head back.

"C-C-Cute!" He cried, staring at the ceiling.

"C'mon senpai I'm trying to be serious."

"I'm sorry Haruhi, really! I just—you looked so innocent and c-cute." Haruhi blushed and handed her melodramatic boyfriend another paper towel. She had said one measly sentence. How was that cute? She just never understood him. Her mind flickered back to the couple in the movie and she began to feel weird. Tingly was the only way she could describe it.

"Haruhi?" The brown-haired girl shook her head to clear the clouds that had gathered there. She looked up at Tamaki, his yellow-blonde hair falling into his purple-toned eyes. He had a piece of paper towel shoved up one nostril in an effort tto stop the bleeding that had already ceased quite a bit ago.

Haruhi covered her mouth, giggling into her hand. Tamaki's eyes widened and he instantly ripped the tissue from his nose, it falling out like an accordion. Haruhi removed her hand from her face and laughed out loud.

Tamaki's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't heard or seen Haruhi laugh that much since they'd been here. It was a small tinkling giggle, much like wind chimes. Eventually, the chuckles subsided and she sighed.

"Senpai?" She said, tilting her head to the side. Tamaki didn't speak. "Just so you know.. I won't give up." Still the tall blonde didn't respond. Haruhi waved a hand in front of her face in an attempt to get him to come back to Earth.

"Tamaki-senpai? Are you gonna faint again?" She asked, prompting Tamaki to snap out of his reverie.

"S-Sorry I—" The sentence went unfinished as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear "I'm just thinking about how pretty you look right now." He watched the color seep into her cheeks and enjoyed the rush of warmth he himself felt.

"C-can I kiss you, senpai?" She asked bashfully biting her lip, tempted to look away from his stare. Tamaki blinked at her. Haruhi had never initiated a kiss before. He smiled a bit, leaning down and touched his lips to her soft ones. Of course, because of troublesome little things called hormones, whenever they kissed, Tamaki had wanted to go further. And of course he never did, as she had to muster up courage enough to even kiss him. Today was different, however, and something in Haruhi had grown bolder. She kissed him hungrily, her tongue sliding across his bottom lip, begging entrance into his mouth.

Haruhi felt light-headed. Tamaki had offered no resistance, and let her tongue enter his mouth freely. She kissed him clumsily, feeling that odd sensation enter her body again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, wondering absently why every time Tamaki-senpai had come to kiss her, she resisted. His lips just felt so good on hers. Her resolve became stronger and she reached down, tugging the hem of his shirt.

Tamaki felt her tiny hands pull on his shirt, and for a second he didn't care; she tasted so good. He wanted her. Why had he refused her again? Were they ready for this? Was he? What if he wasn't any good, or did something wrong? Even so… He imagined taking her into his room next door, laying her down on the bed where he could finally—. Tamaki's thoughts were interrupted by a hop in his pants. He sighed and reluctantly grabbed Haruhi's hands.

"Please think about this.." He murmured against her lips.

"My mind is made up, senpai." He shook his head and leaned back.

"I must implore that you _wait_ Haruhi! I wish you could just—" Haruhi's face flushed her chest heaved.

"Why can't you just let me decide!"

"Because you don't understand!" Her eyes narrowed down to slits

"I think you should go." She stated thickly, stung terribly by his rejection.

"Haru—" He started, extending a hand and reaching for her face.

"_Senpai_" She unleashed the full force of her glare on him. Tamaki ran one hair through his smooth locks with the hand he went to touch Haruhi with.

"Alright, Haurhi. Just please don't be angry with me. I want to look out for you.

"How many times can I tell you to _stop_ that? I don't get why this is such a huge deal."

"Exactly!" He yelled back forcefully, enraging Haruhi even more

"Hmph! You're a guy anyway; shouldn't you be all for this sort of thing? What do you care about what I think? What's it matter to you?" She spat, watching Tamaki cringe at the force of her words.

Tamaki looked at her incredulously clearly offended and hurt by what she'd just said. Okay, Haruhi felt bad. The look in his eyes made her heart ache strangely. Maybe she shouldnt've said something awful like that to him. Was this their first fight? Wow, it hurts.

"Ah! That's not what I—" She began, only to be stopped short by his head shake. And with that, Tamaki left the room to Haruhi, forcing her to think of their argument in silence. How exactly had it turn out this way? She just wanted to show him she loved him. Maybe she should've said it outright? Not been so pig-headed and stubborn? She wasn't sure what Tamaki wanted from her. What sort of epiphany he wanted her to have. _Ugh how annoying _she thought bitterly. _This is ridiculous. Fighting about something like this. How utterly stupid! Still.. It hurts. _

** A/N: Well… That was pretty serious lol. Got a little sneak peek of some PDA there hehehe. What did you think of their little tiff at the end? What do you think Tamaki's problem is? Do you think Haruhi is moving too fast? Forgive me in the next chapter, cause it won't be a resolution to their fight. This is because it's supposed to set the stange for Chapter 5, which starts up the Lemony goodness. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway, it's pretty OOC but I hope you like It anyway! Thanks for reading! Until next time—Case3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyooo! Eeek! So many views! And follows too? Not to mention a favorite! Ahh you guys flatter me! Anyway…You're gonna hate me… This chapter is really random and OOC! The good thing is, that in the next chapter, there will finally be lemons! & This chapter will be a bit longer than the previous ones, so enjoy it! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. This story is for entertainment only!**

After a week of intensive sex-related internet research, Haruhi felt as if her brain would explode from over-stimulation. So much information about love and sex—It made her dizzy. Tamaki hadn't come by all week, which left Haruhi feeling kind of lonely. She had tried calling him, but it seemed he could never talk for very long. It made her frustrated and even more determined. She had decided that tonight would be the night. She had managed to invite Tamaki senpai over later that night so she could properly apologize and somehow strategically get him into bed. And with her secret weapon…. It'd be hard for him to refuse.

Earlier that day, she had gone to an American mall in order to buy something "sexy" for Tamaki-senpai, as she had read on the web that men could get easily excited when they saw their girlfriend wearing something sexy. And at this store she had experienced possibly the most embarrassing situation in her entire life.

**OoO**

She had stood near the doorway for a full 10 minutes ogling all of the underwear and wondering why she'd even gone. Suddenly a young sales girl had apparated next to her and started babbling about a "free fitting". She had taken Haruhi's hand and dragged her through lace and silk, frills and beading to a spacious, pink fitting room.

"I'll just take your measurements now," She said, pulling out a long tape measure. "you can take your shirt off now" The woman spoke again, smiling.

"Hey, wait—"

"Relax honey I'm a trained professional" She winked and giggled a bit.

Haruhi had never been so mortified. The only measurement she'd had was in Japan at her doctor's office, nearly two years ago. At least she had known her! This woman was a stranger! But she did have on the staff uniform, and well, she _was _prepared. And the only bra she wore now was a sports bra that she had picked up on a discount.

"So who's this for?" The woman asked, taking Haruhi's shirt and laying it down on a small shelf.

"My—b—boyfriend." She muttered, looking away.

"Oh honey! A sports bra for everyday use! Oh _my _no!" Haruhi resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the woman pulled down the fabric gently and began measuring her. "Oh see now, you're much bigger than I would've thought with that sports bra." _Big?_ Haruhi thought. Wasn't she flat chested? It was true she had noticed a bit of growth in her breast the past year, but it's not like she had examined them thoroughly or anything. "For your boyfriend huh? I know what that means~" The woman snapped her fingers "I know _just _what you need!" She sang, disappearing from the room. Haruhi was about to turn away from the full length mirror when she caught sight of her breast from the side. _N-no way,_ she thought, turning to face the mirror. _These aren't mine! Wasn't I flat as a board during my time as a host?! Oh but…That was almost 6 months ago.. Had they really grown this much in such a short time? _

Haruhi's breasts fell away from her body perkily, and were by no means small against her tiny frame. She lifted a hand to touch one of them, marveling at the size and softness. Seconds later, the woman materialized in the doorway clutching a mass of pink, and Haruhi jumped out of her skin, face tomato red. The woman shoved the bras and underwear into Haruhi's hands.

"Try these on. They'll look darling on you. Oh and just slip the panties over the ones you have on. Those are new, so no one has tried them on, but just in case you don't buy them, y'know?" Haruhi looked at the tag, eyebrow furrowing at the sight of the size. 32C? The last bra she'd ever bought was a 38A.

And, they were push-up! When she clasped it onto herself, she felt a secure support that she'd never felt before. Although the underwire was a bit uncomfortable at first, she got used to it fairly quickly. She put on the matching panties and turned to face the woman and the mirror.

"Woah, where did those come from?" She asked no one in particular.

"Oh my gosh how cute! Why have you been hiding behind that sports bra all this time! You have an adorable chest! I swear, If you weren't taken I'd fall for you myself!" Haruhi blushed, observing the woman's crass nature.

"You're really strange—no offense."

"Oh none taken! My mom always said I was an oddball!" She giggled brightly.

Haruhi's pale skin absorbed the blush underwear in a nice, flattering way, much to Haruhi's surprise. She was also shocked to discover that she had actual _curves_. Her breasts had been pushed together and now creased in the middle. Her petite frame looked—good. However, her now long, brown hair hung lifelessly over her new cleavage.

"What should I do with you?" She mumbled, absently twirling it between two fingers.

"Hey, I have an idea!" I chimed the bra fitter "You should get side bangs!"

"Eh?""

"There's a salon across the way! Can I take you there?!"

"Ah—"

"I get off in 5. Put on your clothes and pick up some underwear. By the time you're done, I'll be waiting for you!" Haruhi had no time to say anything before the fitter left the room.

Dressing quickly, Haruhi left the pick walled room and roamed the store for lingerie to the best of her ability, deciding on 5 separate sets of underwear in varying shades of pink. As an afterthought, she picked up some scented lotion and bought that too, spreading some on her neck and arms, sitting down and doing her legs as well, although that earned her some odd looks from passing women.

She left the store and found the bra fitter sitting on the bench between the two shops.

"C'mon" She said, beckoning for Haruhi to follow her. The girl said her name was Amy; and to leave everything to her.

Haruhi reluctantly agreed. Just what was she getting herself into…?

**OoO**

Three hours later, Haruhi lay draped over her bed, exhausted. After her ordeal, she had a mini bedroom fashion show with herself and decided on a pair of light pink lingerie for the evening. Tonight was the night. No excuses. She had spent over 200 dollars on herself today. Something she'd _never_ done. Her father would _kill_ her, if she didn't off herself already.

Amy had been extremely kind to her and had shown her all of these new things, and for that, she was grateful. Her hair was highlighted a lighter brown and she now had a long side fringe that obscured her face a bit. She knew she'd be pushing them back until they grew out again. Said hair now hung longer, softer, and shinier down her back due to a ceramic straightener, which she'd been practically force to buy, though she doubted she'd ever use. What was happening to her? She used to be stubborn as a mule. She must've been losing her touch. As a parting gift, they gave her a tube of pale pink lip gloss and a hug.

She barely recognized herself. She felt—pretty. Something she'd never felt, unless Tamaki-senpai was around.

Tamaki-senpai!

She'd completely forgotten!

A knock came at the door. _Seven o'clock _already?! She gasped, flying off the bed instantly.

_I'm not even ready!_

**A/N: Well, there ya go! A little OOC for ya! I really wanted to give Haruhi bigger boobs, sue me! I think they're very cute. Hehehe. I know the character Amy was a little weird, I mean, who is that kind in America?! Hahaha no but really, I just wanted Haruhi to have this cute little experience, and God knows she wouldn't be able to navigate on her own, so the Gods sent her a little guardian angel. Welp. Tell me what you think, and don't be scared to Review! Until next time—Case3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, thanks for the feedback! As promised, here is the chapter that starts the Lemons! Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. This story is for entertainment only!**

Haruhi flew off the bed so fast her head spun. She quickly slipped on a camisole and ran a brush through her hair, sighing in relief that it returned to its former glory. As a final thought, she slid on a layer of lip gloss.

"Come in!" She called, taking one last look in the mirror and smiling at her reflection. Her new look would take some getting used to, but she could do it.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called to her. Haruhi slipped quickly into the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make tea.

"In here, senpai!" She called back. "Do you want some tea?" She asked as she heard his footsteps near the kitchen.

"Please." He said from behind. Haruhi put her materials on the little island in the middle of her kitchen and began to make some green tea. She peered at Tamaki, studying his face as he slowly made his way to her and noting that he looked a bit startled.

"You've changed your hair." He mused, taking a strand between two fingers. Haruhi turned to face him a bit, hands still on the tea kettle.

"Y-Yeah. I went shopping today and this lady—I meant her at this lingerie shop, her name was Amy—took me to a salon and they did all this for me. Do you… Like it?"

Tamaki admired her. She'd always been pretty to him, but now it really showed. He followed her silky hair down to her noticeably bigger chest. _Has it always been that large?_ He wondered incredulously, trying to remember. When she asked the question, he had to tear his eyes away from her new cleavage to look her in the beautiful almond eyes.

"I think it's beautiful. It really suits you." He stroked her smooth, slightly pink cheek and she smiled shyly under his touch. _Jump_. _Damnnit! Why do you have to be so cute?!_ Tamaki though pitifully, sliding into a stool and gazing up at her.

"Listen, senpai… I'm sorry for what I said that time. You just—I got mad and it was an awful thing to say. So I really am sorry."

"It's alright Haruhi, I never got a chance to tell you my reasoning behind my decision. I'm sorry I resisted so much but…. You truly don't realize how utterly adorable you are and how attracted I am to you. If we started… I don't know if I could stop." He said sheepishly "I couldn't live with myself if you hated me. Plus I…. I'm a little nervous myself." Suddenly, the floor was very interesting to the melodramatic blonde.

Haruhi smiled at the tile floor and shook her head. _That guy…. He worries too much. Nervous? So even the Host King could be nervous about this sort of thing. As I thought… What a stupid thing to fight about._

Haruhi abandoned the tea and wrapped her small arms around Tamaki's head, clutching him to her chest (of which he was _extremely_ aware). She rested a cheek on his blonde locks and chuckled to herself, feeling Tamaki's hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

" Idiot." She mumbled. Pulling back a bit so she could look at him. "I love you, Tamaki-senpai. And I want to show you how much."

"There are other ways to show love" Tamaki murmured, caressing Haruhi's face, leaning up to kiss her, which she promptly evaded, prompting a frown from Tamaki.

Haruhi was getting anxious. If he refused her again, what would she do? Give up? It wasn't like her to back down but… How much more of this rejection?

"I want you to show me with more than just your lips, or your hands." Haruhi's fingers ghosted over Tamaki's lips and she half expected him to faint.

Tamaki stared up at her worried face. He knew he couldn't refuse her anymore. Another blow like that would hurt her terribly, and God-knows his resolve was shot. He wanted her. He wanted her badly and he didn't have to power to say no. His gaze traveled back to the floor, and his yellow-blonde hair formed a curtain over his eyes.

"Heh. Funny how you have me wrapped around your little finger."

"Wh—" Tamaki lifted off the stool and took Haruhi's hand, gently tugging her to her bedroom.

"But—the tea—"

"It'll be fine."

When they reached her room, Tamaki let go of her hand and went over to the bed, sitting at the foot of it. Haruhi closed the door behind her and locked it, just in case they had some _unwanted _visitors. Her heart began to beat wildly. It was finally happening. She began to feel that tingling again, between her legs this time. She hesitated at the door for a bit

"Come over here. I won't bite you—yet." Tamaki said in a low voice that sent shivers skittering up and down her spine. She tentatively walked over to Tamaki, and completely on a whim, sat on his lap.

"Now…You're sure?" Tamaki spoke quietly.

"Positive." She lamented. Finally he looked at her, face red with bashfulness. Haruhi reached up and touched it gently, feeling the heat immediately.

"Don't be nervous." She whispered, to which he responded with a shaky laugh. Tamaki pushed Haruhi's new bangs behind her ear with one trembling hand.

"Your hands are shaking." She said, taking hold of both of them.

"Oh. It seems as though they are. Forgive me—I'm not being very princely.."

"You don't need to be. Not here. God knows I'm no princess." Haruhi smiled reassuringly.

"I'm afraid you'll have to bear with me, of all the women I've entertained, you're the only one who's managed to get me into bed. So, forgive me if I don't know what I'm doing."

That shocked Haruhi a bit. She hadn't known that Tamaki was a virgin, as she'd never asked. It made him seem innocent, which she thought was kind of cute. This made her feel about 10 times better. He was as new to this as she was. She snapped out of her thoughts just as he finished his sentence. "….forgive me.."

"There's nothing to forgive, senpai."

"Haruhi…For tonight, could you call me Tamaki?"

"Oh. Uh, okay." She leaned up at gave him a brief peck on the lips. "T-Tamaki". Tamaki grinned widely and his shoulders relaxed.

Haruhi laid her head in the crook of her love's neck, breathing in the familiar scent. She kissed the soft skin there slowly, waiting for a reaction.

Tamaki shivered as a jolt of electricity shot down his spine. He snaked his hands around Haruhi's small waist. In response, Haruhi slid her own hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

As soon as their lips met, Haruhi found it hard to focus on anything but the warm sensation of his lips against hers. It was so perfect, that very moment. She couldn't escape the feeling of pure bliss.

Tamaki shifted and climbed further up the bed to the middle, laying Haruhi down on the pillows.

"Wait!" Haruhi exclaimed, causing Tamaki to sit straight up. He watched as the petite brunette shimmied under the sheets.

"It's cold" She grimaced, holding up the sheet so that he could join her. Tamaki laid on her side, placing one hand on her flat stomach and leaning into a kiss.

"Haruhi… Can I touch you?" He broke the kiss and studied her eyes. She stared blankly up at him.

"You are touching me." Tamaki chuckled and shook his head, pecking her on the nose. "No, you silly girl," His head dropped to her neck. "like _this_" He murmured against it.

The hand on her stomach slid under the fabric of her cami to brush against her bra. Haruhi felt his cool hand there and closed her eyes, thinking to herself that even though it was embarrassing, it gave her a warm feeling inside her heart that she welcomed.

"Is this ok?" He sucked on her neck.

"M-mhmmm." She breathed back.

Tamaki's mouth traveled to her chest and his tongue traced over her new cleavage.

Haruhi took in a sharp breath and she blushed a deeper red, allowing her fingers to run through her prince's light hair. He placed small bites over the swell of her chest, igniting her skin with such desire it made her nerves stand on end. Pushing away from Tamaki, she lifted her shirt off shyly.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he took in Haruhi's newly exposed skin and lingerie; something he never figured she would buy. He saw Haruhi now as something he never had before—sexy. "It's—cute—" Haruhi's lips smothered his before he could finish and his hands began running over all the uncovered skin he'd never seen before; their exploration prompting sighs from Haruhi. He felt himself hardening with every passing minute. He reached for the clasp on her bra, but found himself fumbling.

"Ah—Haruhi—"

She smiled and sat up, twisting her arms behind her back and unhooking the pesky hooks. Suddenly, she looked a bit self-conscious and unsure of herself. She laid back on the pillows slowly, clutching the bra to her chest bashfully.

Tamaki kissed the straps down, gently pulling the bit of fabric off. He observed Haruhi's pink-stained cheeks, having never seen anything so completely alluring and beautiful. Fearlessly, he slid his left hand over her right breast and squeezed. He was automatically met with a gasp and a hand pushing against his chest.

Haruhi had her left arm covering her breasts and her right in the center of Tamaki's chest. She grimaced sheepishly, face flaming red. "Sorry I—just got a bit embarrassed." Tamaki gently pushed her arms away, revealing her completely.

"What do you have to be embarrassed of? You're beautiful." He kissed her lips quickly, and then moved to her neck, grazing the space with his teeth. He hesitantly brushed a hand over the tip of her now naked breast. A short moan escaped her and Tamaki sat up partially, throwing her an amused look.

Haruhi thought she would die of embarrassment. She was sure the whole floor had heard her little outburst. It was so odd, she'd never felt such a lovely sensation before, and she'd never made such a lewd noise before. "I got a little carried away…" She mumbled looking away from his gaze. Tamaki simply chuckled and his head dipped down to her chest. She felt his tongue roll over one of her sensitive nipples. She trembled and whimpered, biting down on her lip hard to squelch another moan.

Tamaki resurfaced again and saw Haruhi, eyes closed and teeth gnawing on her lip painfully. He kissed her cheek. "You'll hurt your lip, just let go." He urged her.

"But people will hear…"

"Haruhi, I'm your only neighbor, and quite frankly, I _want _to hear you." He said laughing softly. He twirled the rosy bud with nimble fingers, mischievously flicking it, grinning widely when she moaned out loud. Her hands fell from his head to his shirt and she clutched it tightly, the pace of her breath increasing.

"Mmmmmph!" She vocalized, adoring this foreign feeling. She helped Tamaki remove his shirt and she explored his strong arms, running her hands over them several times.

"Haruhi, I'm gonna try something. I promise it won't hurt, so don't freak out and hit me, okay?" She nodded.

**A/N: Sorry for that cliff hanger! If I didn't end it I'd be writing into next week! This is the longest chapter to date! Woot!~ Anyway I hope you enjoyed the bit of lemony goodness! It only gets steamier from here! I just want to take this chance to thank everyone who's read up to this point, and especially those who've reviewed, followed, and favorited. It feels really great! If you enjoyed review, follow, all that good stuff! Until next time—Case**


	6. Chapter 6---Final

**A/N: Well guys…. Here it is! The much anticipated sex scene! This will pretty much be the last chapter, So this fic is unexpectedly shorter than expected. Anyway, for those of you who have come to this point thank you for your support, and for my first fic this means a lot. When this is down, I'll start posting my Adventure Time fic. It's about Fionna and Flame Prince, and it'll be M. So if you're interested, it'll be up in the next two days or so. Unfortunately, this one will be short too, unless I can find more to add to it. I'll be updating much slower, giving ideas time to form so I could maybe extend it. So without further ado, let us begin!**

__"Ah..Okay.." Haruhi murmured, feeling his touch wander down to the elastic of her panties causing her breath to increase and her body to shake in anticipation. She found herself unable to move, unable to shy away. She clutched his bicep tighter inhaling slowly and holding it in, feeling his fingers slid under her panties.

Tamaki's fingers raked over her extremely sensitive clitoris lightly, moving in small circle, earning a half moan/half gasp from Haruhi. She was on fire. She had never experienced anything like this before, and it was _so_ embarrassing, being touched like this, but she wouldn't say it didn't feel good. He body responded immediately, her nipples hardening and her womanhood becoming lubricated. Haruhi hadn't known her body could react in such a way. She looked up at Tamaki briefly taking in his expression before shyly laying her cheek against her shoulder and moaning.

In response to her cute display, Tamaki shifted on top of her and felt his now attentive member rub against her thigh as he got between them. He switched the finger on her clit to his thumb, and slid his middle finger into her core, easily, watching her face for any signs of protest. Instead, her small eyebrows pinched together and she and she whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip. She began to pant softly.

"Tamaki…" She whispered, watching the large grin broke out across his lips. He Propped himself on one elbow so that he could stroke her cheek with his free hand.

"You called my name." He spoke gently, intimately, crushing his lips to hers. "I'm so happy." He gushed, resulting in a few jolts of his fingers that caused Haruhi to gasp loudly.

"Ahh!" She twitched.

Tamaki rose his head in concern. "Did I hurt you, Haruhi?!"

"N—no! Just..That spot you just touched, it's really sensitive. .."

"What, here?" Tamaki stroked again.

"Oh!" Haruhi let out another high pitched squeal, chest heaving.

All of a sudden, Haruhi's body raged with pleasure. _Oh, this feeling! _She clutched Tamaki's upper arms, hyper-aware of her stiff nipples rubbing against his bare chest. She failed to think; her mind in a hormone and pleasure-induced haze. If this felt good, she could only imagine what she would feel when he entered her. That was the best part, right? She wasn't anxious, and she wasn't scared.

Tamaki blushed happily; he loved that he could make Haruhi feel this way, make her lose herself. With her making such a face, however, he didn't know if he could keep this up much longer. The way she was writhing had caused his erection to grow stronger, and it began to throb painfully. Groaning, he stimulated her for a few moments more and pulled his fingers out.

Haruhi felt a pang of emptiness as his hand left her, a feeling soon to be replaced with intense want as she watched him remove his jeans. She stared at his lower half shamelessly, eyeing his now prominent member poking through the thin fabric.

Realizing Haruhi's interest, Tamaki blushed madly. He watched her sit up and on her knees, causing her breasts to fall down into a perky state. All he could think about was how much he wanted to touch them again.

Haruhi stretched on small hand out and began tracing lines on the blonde's lower belly, and when they were finished, they wandered down curiously to the waist band on his gray boxers.

"I—uh… Wanna make you feel good too." She stated innocently and a little breathlessly, to which he gave a short nod, shivering when he felt her hand travel beneath the fabric and make contact with the eager skin. She stroked with clumsy inexperience, earning another groan from the princely fellow.

Haruhi watched as Tamaki's eyelids fluttered down and small noises escaped from his lips. _So this is what one feels like_. She mused, taking in the soft heat emanating from it. Though odd, it wasn't unpleasant. She leaned into her love, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. He responded by snaking his arms around her slim, naked waist. Haruhi heart thumped harder in her chest. It was exhilarating to be able to make Tamaki feel this way. She felt a tinge of power.

He hugged her tightly, trying not to topple over, feeling the effects of Haruhi's ministrations. He traced his fingers along her waist and up her back, forehead resting on her shoulder. He inhaled her delicious scent, slight, but beautiful, mixed with something fragrant that he didn't recognize, but immediately knew suited her perfectly. He never wanted to forget her smell. Finally, he just wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly to him

"Tamaki?" His heart soared. She'd said it again. He pulled back and cupped her tiny face between his own large hands, capturing her confused gaze.

"I love you Haruhi. And I…. I never want to let you go." He said tenderly. Haruhi's mind swam. Tamaki had only said that once, when he'd first confessed to her. Leaning into a kiss, she felt warm all over—oblivious to the rest of the world. If only they could stay like this, always.

"Can you show me?" She whispered against his soft lips. Blush sprang into his cheeks as he nodded and reached for his wallet on the nightstand, and Haruhi briefly wondered when he'd put it there. She decided it didn't really matter, but when he pulled out a condom, curiosity got the better of her. "When did you put that in there?" She wondered.

"When you first mentioned that you wanted this. Just in case you managed to force me down against my will—" _Thonk! _She gave him a playful bonk on the head.

"Jackass" She muttered, leaning back and slipping her panties off swiftly. Tamaki followed suit with his boxers, averting his eyes.

"You know Haruhi… This is your last chance…" He trailed off, readying himself. She grabbed the boy's face and made him look at her.

"I'm not scared."

"It's going to hurt.." She kissed him softly.

"I know."

"You'll never get it back.."

"I don't want it."

"..You're sure…?"

"_Tamaki._" She pinched his cheek a little. "I've made up my mind."

"Ok" He said, finally looking at her.

"Ok!" She laughed.

He pushed her down on the pillows, pulling the blanket around them both and positioned himself at her entrance. "If at any time it becomes too much, tell me and I'll stop." Their bodies were centimeters apart. "Ready?" He asked breathlessly.

"Definitely."

Tamaki's hear pounded against his rib cage He could barely contain himself. It took all he had to go slow, so as not to hurt her. He slid in slowly, but easily, observing the obvious pain on his love's face. He laid down on her fully, covering her face in butterfly kisses. He squelched the intense feeling it gave him as her walls closed around him, giving her a chance to get used to the feeling.

"Haruhi—Oh my Haruhi, I'm sorry. I promise never to hurt you in this way ever again."

Haruhi resisted the urge to cry out. _Yikes, it was painful._ But she wouldn't chicken-out and ruin this. Despite the pain…She was so _so _very happy. She was sorry that Tamaki had to worry about her. _How could just his finger feel so good, but when it came to the real thing, it hurt like hell?_ The pain began to dissipate and eventually subsided altogether. She tilted her head and kissed Tamaki's ear. "It's okay." She whispered.

Tamaki accepted the green light and began to move in and out painfully slow, savoring the sensation and kissing Haruhi's neck, busying his hands at her chest.

After a bit of time had passed, Haruhi began to feel little bursts of pleasure between thrusts. Tamaki groaned and she felt it all throughout her body. "Mmmphh!" She whined, throwing her arms around the boy's neck, clutching him closer with her thighs as well. Her body was flushed with heat, the friction of their bodies and the physical exertion causing beads of sweat to form on both of their respective bodies. Haruhi's mind was a mess. She wrapped her legs around Tamaki's slow-moving waist. _More._

"F—Faster," Her mouth spoke clumsily. Tamaki took the request gratefully, pumping faster. Tamaki was in heaven. He'd never experienced such an intense, passionate feeling before. He held Haruhi firmly, but gently, loving her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly, nails scratching ruthlessly at his back. She moaned and whined in his ear, egging him on. He enjoyed thoroughly making her feel just as good as he felt just then. He noticed her becoming more frantic, making him think that she was close.

Haruhi panted. She had been met with a strange feeling; like she was at the peak of a mountain, waiting to base-jump from it. It was terribly suspenseful, as if she were waiting for a 70% sale to start at her favorite supermarket. She noticed that Tamaki held her tighter. Not that she was complaining. She leaned further into him, (if at all possible) loving the feeling of his hot flesh on hers. Moaning louder and louder, she felt herself launch from the edge of that mountain and she arched her back. "Ahhhhhh!" She cried out, climaxing hard.

Tamaki felt her get slick with new fluids and felt her contract around him, which brought him to his own climax. He groaned into her hair loudly.

They lay intertwined for a few minutes, completely exhausted. In a second, Tamaki rolled off of Haruhi and seized the condom, pulling it off and disposing of it in the little waste basket next to the bed. He slid back over to Haruhi, still coming down, and took her into his arms. In response, Haruhi snuggled into his chest.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, kissing her forehead

"Better than okay…" She replied, out breath.

"Fine? You're not hurt? You don't…regret it?" Tamaki said anxiously, earning an eye roll from Haruhi.

"Yes, no, and not one bit."

"Haruhi, look at me for a minute." Haruhi sighed and pushed away from him, sitting up, pulling the sheet around herself and gazing back at him.

Tamaki took in Haruhi carefully. Her big, amber doe eyes and long eyelashes peering at him shyly, her soft cheeks still tinged a dark pink, and her lips red and kiss-swollen. Her hair tousled around her slight shoulders, moonlight illuminating her pale skin… Tamaki didn't think she knew just how resistible she was. He only smiled at her, hardly believing that she was all his.

"What is it?" He sat up and pecked her on the nose, deepening her perma-blush.

"Nothing. You're so beautiful" She shook her head and leaned heavily on his chest, pushing them both back down.

"Shut up." She ordered, though Tamaki heard the smile in her voice.

He stroked her arm lazily with his nails, giving her goosebumps. His eyelids felt heavy. This was too perfect.

Haruhi sighed. This was too perfect. She hadn't been this happy since—well, she'd never been _this_ kind of happy before. Her smile widened and she rose quickly, grimacing at the head rush she received. She dipped down and kissed Tamaki's cheek, then his lips. She pulled back a bit and flushed, surprised at her own forwardness. Tamaki's eyes widened a bit in shock and an easy smile played at his lips. He raised an eyebrow, tugging on her nose with his thumb and fore-finger playfully.

"Such a cute girlfriend I have." He said in English. Haruhi heard "cute" and "girlfriend", but he spoke to fast for her to understand his context. She pretty much caught his drift, pinching his cheek.

"Stop with this cute business." She grumbled, glaring a bit at him.

"You understood that?" He asked in awe.

"Well, I only heard "cute" and "girlfriend"."

"Progress none-the-less" He quipped. She reclaimed her position on his chest.

"I'm gonna fall asleep on you."

"That's fine." He chuckled, groggy himself.

"Shouldn't you get home..? I mean, your dog.."

"Oh, that's right! Antoinette's already here!" He exclaimed happily.

As if on cue, the golden lab jumped on the bed. "Was she here the _whole time?!_" She exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Of course not! My Antoinette is not an invader of privacy, you know."

"How did she even get in here?!" Haruhi cried as the dog made herself at home at the foot of her bed.

"I installed a door for her in all the doors to your apartment apart from the bathroom. She adores you, you know." Haruhi punched him square in the chest muttering an insult under her breath. There was just no stopping Tamaki when he wanted something. She closed her eyes and drifted, feeling a little sad that the night had ended. She held him a bit tighter, reluctant to go to sleep; wanting to savor the moment a few minutes more. "I love you." She whispered finally. No matter how hard she tried though, her exhaustion won out and she fell into a peaceful sleep, Tamaki following right after her.

**A/N: Ahhh summer is truly great. Sitting on my couch and having background noise while I type and surf fanfiction…Nothing beats it. This shit was a DOOZY! I've been sitting on this damn couch for hours! Hahhahaha. Well, Thanks so much for reading my first fic, and I'm fairly sure this is the last chapter ):. Well my beauties, I'm glad I enjoyed it with you! The only long fanfiction I have planned shall remain nameless until I post and finish Adventure Time, and I'm a little worried because even though I have man scenes already written, a couple of scenes don't make the story, and I still have a lot more to learn before I get involved in such a thing. I'm not the type who can sit down and just write anything. I need to have inspiration. I'm gonna be asking Raven for a lot of advice this summer on what kind of topics to include in my fic. It'll be a multiple pairing, and that takes work! Needless to say… my writing style is complex and annoying and it hardly allows me any room post anything. Man, I can't do nothing! Anyway, thank you. I promise future fics will be much better. Until next time—Case **


End file.
